fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fly Pretty Cure
Fly Pretty Cure (飛ぶプリキュア Tobu Purikyua) s Cure48's four fan series. The theme is fairy and fairy tale. Plot The story begin when Prince Mamoru search a wife, a demon attacked Prince Mamoru, and a fairy named Luna search 3 pretty cure to help Luna for search Prince Mamoru by collecting 50 fairy powder contained in a bag with different colors. Characters Pretty Cure all pretty cure member have wing with different color , and in this series the pretty cure seems like Fairy. Pretty cure transfrom use Lovely Prince and they shout out is " prince, i love you! " and Before every battle, they introduce themselves as " Our three beauty light will make prince fall in love, sparkle!, fly pretty cure! ". Misaki Aoi/Cure Undine- is one of the main character in this fan series, Aoi is cheerful, and friendly girl. Aoi has a besfriend named Yurika Chris. she very like fairy tale. Her favorite fairy tale is Sleeping Beauty. As cure Undine her main color is blue, and her main attack is water and also cure undine can healing. Her speech when transfroming is " The power of water, cure undine! ". Yukira Chris / Cure Sylphs- is one of main character in this fan series, Yukirais friendly and cool girl. Yurika very good at sport. Her favorite fairy tale is snow white. As cure sylphs her main color is green and her main attack is wind. Her speech when transfroming is " The power of wind, cure sylphs ". Tsukiyomi Kirara / cure salamander- is the last main character in this fan series, Kirara is a famous idol in Clover Town, Kirara is clumsy and shy girl but when she in the stage she become mature, she very love singing and fairy tale. Her favorite fairy tale is Beauty And The Beast. As cure salamander her main color is red and her main attack is fire. Hr speech when transfroming is " the power of fire, cure salamander! ". Fairy Land Luna- She is Prince Mamoru friend, different with Prince Mamoru and another fairy she has a small body, but because her small body she very fast to fly. She always say "lulu~!" In her end says. Prince Mamoru- he is a leader of Fairy land, he dissapear when he in the event for " search a wife ", he also a fairy. He has a power of water same as cure undine / Misaki Aoi. Demon World Demon Trio Black Hole- the leader of Demon Trio, he was powerfl and her main attack is water. Big Bang- he is black hole beother, he was lazy demon and her main attack is wind. power- he is a crazy demon and her main attack is fire. Junita- the leader of Demon World, she love prince mamoru but when she in the event prince mamoru doesn't like her, she was angry and then Junita attacked prince and make prince disappear but she regretted his actions and trying to find a prince and take back prince and make prince his own. meganee- a monster from demon world. Items Lovely prince- The girls transformation device and they shout out Precure, prince i love you! Fairy powder- It is a powder that the Demon world are looking for and so are the Cures. It can grant a wish come true but must have 50 powder. Location clover town- cure life Fairy land- Luna and prince mamoru from demon World- a demon from Moonlight Academy- a cure school Gallery Misaki_Aoi_look_like_this_before_transfrom_as_cure_undine.jpg|thumb|Misaki Aoi look like this before transfrom as cure undine Misaki_aoi_after_transfrom_as_cure_undine.jpg|thumb|178px|misaki aoi after transfrom as cure undine Yukira_chris_before_transfrom_as_cure_sylphs.jpg|thumb|yukira chris before transfrom as cure sylphs Yukira_happy_because_she_become_pretty_cure_with_Api.jpg|thumb|yukira happy because she become pretty cure with Aoi Yukira_after_transfrom_as_cure_sylphs.jpg|thumb|Yukira after transfrom as cure sylphs Tsukiyomi_kirara_look_like_this.jpg|thumb|tsukiyomi kirara look like this Tsukiyomi_kirara_after_transfrom_as_cure_salamander.jpg|thumb|tsukiyomi kirara after transfrom as cure salamander Luna_look_like_this.jpg|thumb|Luna look like this Prince_mamoru_look_like_this.jpg|thumb|Prince mamoru look like this Junita_look_like_this.jpg|thumb|Junita look like this Black_hole_water_demon_look_like_this.jpg|thumb|Black hole, water demon look like this Big_bang_look_like_this.jpg|thumb|Big bang look like this Power_look_like_this.jpg|thumb|Power look like this Trivia * this is my first fan series with the cure is fairy. * Misaki Aoi is first cure who don't have pink main color. * this is my first fan series with 3 cure. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime